This invention relates to an assembly, more particularly, to a bed, desk and cabinet assembly. This assembly includes a bed, desk, a cabinet and six supporting posts. The bed is disposed at the upper portion of the desk and the cabinet. Each of the bed, desk and the cabinet is supported by those six posts, accordingly, a versatile and functional assembly is achieved.
The existing bed, desk and cabinet are all an individual article which can not be assembled together. In the modern society, the space provided by the room is very small. As a result, the space shall be planned and used economically. If the space is filled of the bed, desk and cabinet, not only will the space be wasted, but also will bring some inconvenience because of the narrow space.